Le temps passe, rien ne s'efface
by Luciole1128
Summary: Bella Swan commence une nouvelle vie à l'Université de Columbia.   La vie n'a pas été douce avec elle, et elle est devenue seule et complétement paumée.  Arrivera t-elle à affronter son passé? Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux que j'ai inventé

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Je regardais avec intensité le plafond de ma chambre. Allongée sur le dos, les bras dans le vide, je me sentais comme déconnectée. Je ne ressentais plus rien en cet instant alors que dix minutes plus tôt, j'étais si mal. J'entendais la radio en fond et « Zombie » des Cranberries se faisait entendre. Je pris la télécommande de ma chaine Hi-fi et monta le son. Cette chanson était un vrai refuge pour moi, dès que j'allais mal je l'écoutais et le hasard avait fait qu'elle passe à ce moment là. Après plusieurs minutes, les dernières notes se firent entendre et je me relevais. Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain, mis mon poignet sous l'eau froide pour enlever le sang qui s'y étaient propagé. Quand ma plaie fut nettoyée, je retournai dans ma chambre, pris mon couteau et lui administra les mêmes épreuves, afin de le rendre stérile de toute trace de sang. Je m'étais encore mutilée, ça faisait un an que j'avais recommencé. Une fois que j'eus finis, je retournai sur mon lit pour réfléchir. J'allumais une cigarette et la fumée envahit peu à peu ma chambre. Le faire m'avait soulagé, mais maintenant je me sentais encor plus mal. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je déprimais, je me faisais du mal ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être heureuse comme toutes les autres filles de mon âge ? Je me mis alors à repenser à la raison pour laquelle j'avais fait ça. Le jour d'aujourd'hui était maudit et pour couronner le tout, il avait fallu qu'Elle mette son grain de sel, comme si je n'avais pas assez souffert…

Quelques minutes plus tôt ma mère m'avait appelé. Renée n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de mère exemplaire. Depuis environ 3ans, notre relation s'était dégradée. Pour comprendre, je vais vous raconter un peu ma vie. J'ai une sœur plus vieille que moi d'un an. Danielle a toujours été fragile. A l'âge de 6ans, on a découvert que ma sœur avait une maladie génétique. Elle n'était pas fatale mais à ce moment là, ma mère a cessé de s'occuper de moi pour se consacrer uniquement à ma sœur. J'étais jeune, je ne comprenais pas tout. A cette époque, je ne m'en préoccupé pas car j'avais mon père, Charlie. Il aimait de façon inconditionnelle ma mère, et ne lui reprocha jamais de s'occuper plus de Danielle que de moi. Et ma sœur et moi avions une relation presque normale quand nous étions plus jeunes. Mais tout changea le jour de mes 15ans. Le 13 septembre 2007, en plein milieu de mon cours de biologie le proviseur est venu me chercher.

**Flash Back**

_-Melle Swan, je pourrais vous parler ?_

_Je sortis dans le couloir, observée par tous mes camarades de classe. Une fois seule avec le proviseur, il m'amena dans son bureau. Il était gêné et je le voyais hésiter. Il pris un instant et parla, enfin._

_-Votre mère vient d'appeler. Elle va venir vous chercher pour vous amener à l'hôpital._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Je suis désolé, votre père est mort dans un accident de voiture…_

_Et je m'évanoui._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Depuis ce jour, je ne fête plus mon anniversaire. Mon seul soutien était parti, ma seule famille. Et depuis ce jour, je ne suis plus la même. Car au fond de moi je sais que si mon père est mort, c'est à cause de moi. Le matin, il m'avait dit qu'il devait aller chercher mon cadeau dans l'après midi. Il voulait ensuite venir me chercher au lycée pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec moi. C'est en allant chercher mon cadeau qu'un chauffard a grillé un feu rouge et m'a enlever mon père. Il s'était enfui et je n'avais jamais fait mon deuil. Depuis ce jour, ma mère me déteste. Je lui avais pris son unique amour et elle s'attacha encore plus à ma sœur, me laissant seule. A 15ans, je dus apprendre à m'en sortir seule, je n'étais plus rien sans lui et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à me mutiler. Je me détestais et je savais que ma mère aussi. Aujourd'hui ma sœur ne me parle plus, elle était si heureuse de me voir partir. Elle était restée à Forks, incapable de vivre loin de ma mère. Quand Renée m'avait appelée, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en revenait pas que je laisse tomber sa fille, que je ne la soutienne pas. J'étais qu'une fille ingrate et j'avais gâché sa vie. Elle ne m'avait pas appelé pour ça au départ, mais comme chaque discussion, ça finissait ainsi. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que ma sœur m'a fait payer plus que quiconque la mort de mon père…

Je regardais mon poignet. La marque était rouge et enflée. Je devrais la cacher, heureusement pour moi que le moi de septembre était très pluvieux cette année, les manches longues pourraient cachées ma folie. Je repensais alors à ce qui m'avait poussé à recommencer. Il y a un an, j'avais rompu avec mon petit ami. Il s'appelait Jasper Hale. On est sorti pendant un an ensemble. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait aussi bien compris, il me comprenait parfaitement, comme si il devinait mes émotions. Je l'avais rencontré au lycée, pendant ma deuxième année et au bout d'un moi d'une amitié très forte, nous nous étions embrassés et on sorti ensemble. Il avait été patient, avait attendu que je lui dévoile tout sur ma famille. Il ne me jugea pas, et m'avait toujours soutenu. Et même quand il avait vu que je me mutilais, jamais il ne me porta un quelconque jugement. Il m'encouragea juste à arrêter. Ce que je fis par amour. On avait décidé de postuler dans la même fac, mais arrivé en terminal, on se rendit compte que notre histoire n'était qu'une passion adolescente, et que nous préférions rester amis. J'avais beaucoup souffert, mais aujourd'hui je gardais contact avec lui, et une amitié avait pu naître. Il a été accepté à Columbia, comme moi et on s'était promis de ne pas perdre contact, nous ne connaissions personne d'autres dans cette grande ville. Bien sûr, je ne serais jamais aussi proche avec lui qu'on a pu l'être, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était son bonheur et je savais que ce ne serait pas avec moi.

J'avais donc décidé de vivre sur le campus de la faculté de Columbia. New York était une ville merveilleuse et même si j'aimais beaucoup Forks, ma ville natale, partir a été la meilleure des choses. Je sais qu'en partant si loin, j'ai fuis ma vie et ma famille. Mais je dois me construire une nouvelle vie et que c'était impossible à Forks.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ça devait être ma colocataire. Une certaine Jessica Stanley, sans doute la fille la plus facile de tout Columbia. Elle avait encore passé la nuit dehors. Sans doute chez Mike, son nouveau coup de cœur. Cependant, depuis une semaine de vie commune, j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle se lassait vite de ses amourettes. J'espère que Mike ne s'accrochera pas à elle, elle ne le méritait pas.

-Bella ? m'appela t'elle.

-Oui, je suis là, répondis-je.

Elle rentra dans ma chambre sans frapper, je tirai alors sur ma manche pour cacher mon poignet. Elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

-Dis, on est samedi et tu es encore là toute seule. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on sorte ce soir ? Je me disais que ça nous ferait surement du bien de trouver des nouveaux étudiants… Je sais que tu connais peu de monde ici, alors peux être que ça te ferait du bien de voir de nouvelle tête…

C'est vrai qu'à part Jasper, je ne connaissais pas grand monde sur le campus. Mais je devais trouver un travail et j'espérais que cela me permettrait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

-Je suis désolée Jess, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger ce soir. Une autre fois ?

-Oh non Bella, allez, bouge toi… Les cours ont commencés que depuis une semaine, tu ne vas pas réviser…

C'est vrai que je n'avais rien d'autres à faire. Même si je n'en avais pas envie, je me disais que rester seule ce soir serait une incitation à refaire des bêtises. J'acceptai donc, à contre cœur.

Je me mis alors à la recherche d'une tenue pour ce soir. Ma garde robe était désespérante, mais je réussi à trouver un haut assez moulant et qui couvrait mes bras.

A 20h nous sortîmes toutes les deux pour aller dans le bar situés tout prés du campus, là où Jess était sure de trouver une nouvelle proie. Arrivé là bas, elle commença à se jeter sur un groupe de garçons qui devaient faire partie de l'équipe de football de la fac. Je me dirigeais alors vers le bar pour prendre un coca. Je sentais que cette soirée allait être longue. A peine arrivée, j'entendis mon prénom à travers le brouhaha du bar.

-Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Oh en fait, bon anniversaire !


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux que j'ai inventé

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Je n'en revenais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis trois ou quatre mois, mais c'était à Forks, une toute petite ville. Mais à New York, je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir… Emmet n'aurait pas du être là, pas à cet endroit… La probabilité qu'il soit en face de moi était si minime et pourtant… Mais malgré ma joie de le revoir, je savais ce que ça voulait dire.

-Em, je suis si heureuse de te voir. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ma sœur est…

-Non, je pensais que tu le savais, me dit-il gêné. Danielle et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. J'en pouvais plus de nos disputes. Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

Emmet et ma sœur étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps que je ne me rappelais même plus la date exacte où je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Je l'avais tout de suite adoré. Il avait toujours été gentil avec moi, et après le décès de mon père, il m'avait apporté un soutien sans faille. Je l'avais presque considéré comme mon frère, mais je n'avais jamais compris comment un homme si gentil, jovial et drôle avait pu sortir avec une femme si colérique et prétentieuse. J'avais été triste de ne plus le voir quand je suis parti de Forks mais c'était indispensable que je coupe les ponts avec lui aussi. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois de faire entendre raison à ma sœur, mais elle était trop têtue pour l'écouter, même si elle tenait à lui.

-Non je ne le savais pas. Tu sais, je n'ai plus beaucoup de nouvelles depuis que je suis partie… J'espère que tu vas bien, ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi de ne plus être avec elle…

-Si, ça va. Je sais que Danielle et toi vous ne vous entendiez plus vraiment mais je pensais que ta mère te l'aurait dit… Enfin, je suis à New York depuis une semaine, je ne pensais pas te revoir. Tu sais j'ai hésité à t'appeler…

-Tu n'aurais pas du, il fallait le faire, je suis si heureuse de te voir et puis maintenant on va pouvoir être amis sans que ma sœur sans mêle. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là ?

C'est à ce moment là que ma colocataire décida de refaire apparition. Elle était entourée de deux grands garçons. Elle rigolait un peu trop à mon avis, ses techniques de drague étaient réellement trop exubérantes.

-Bella, ça va ? Oh, je vois que tu as trouvé quelqu'un. Bonjour bel inconnu qui a enfin rendu le sourire à ma colocataire. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Euh… Emmett. Tu es la colocataire de Bella, ravie de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi. Dommage que Bella t'ait vu en premier. J'imagine que tu ne viens pas avec nous Bella, Chris et John m'ont invité à une soirée chez eux sur le campus et je venais voir si tu voulais venir…

-Non, je te retrouve à l'appart…

-Ok, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates… Allez les gars, on va voir ce que vous appelez fêter notre rentrée en fac.

Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je me demandais si un jour je pourrais m'entendre avec une fille pareille. Elle était vraiment trop différente de moi.

-Ouah, ta colocataire c'est quelque chose. Ca va être dur pour toi de supporter une fille pareille.

Nous rigolâmes ensemble et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le bar. Je demandai un coca et lui une bière et on prit place sur deux tabourets prés du bar. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il soit là et j'étais heureuse car même si je voulais oublier mon passé, Emmett faisait parti de ces gens qui, quand il rentre dans votre vie la rende meilleure. Ces dernières années ma sœur l'avait obligé à s'éloigner de moi, elle ne supportait pas qu'il m'aime bien alors qu'elle me haïssait. Aujourd'hui je savais que ce temps était terminé. La serveuse nous amena nos consommations. Elle ressemblait à un petit lutin, les cheveux courts noirs et un immense sourire sur le visage.

Un mec se mit à côté de moi, vu sa tête il avait déjà beaucoup bu et il commença à interpeler la barman.

-Tu sais que tu as un joli petit cul ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir le voir plus dans ma chambre, ça te dit, toi et moi après ton service ? lui lança t-il.

-Non, ça va aller, je n'ai pas l'habitude de coucher avec des abrutis de ton genre alors ce n'est pas demain que je vais changer ça, lui répondit elle.

Il s'en alla, sans avoir omis de l'insulter au passage.

-Il est vraiment trop con ce mec. Ca doit pas être évident tous les jours de travailler ici, lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit et se rapprocha de là où nous étions Emmett et moi.

-Oh, on s'habitue. De toute façon je suis obligée de travailler ici. Ca me permet de payer mes études et d'être indépendante. C'est sûre qu'en ce moment, comme notre serveuse nous a lâchée je suis obligée de travailler deux fois plus et de supporter tous ces mecs bourrés.

-Tu fais quoi comme étude ?

-J'étudie le stylisme à Columbia, et toi tu es étudiante aussi ?

-Oui, à Columbia également. J'étudie la littérature. Mais dis-moi, vous ne recherchez pas quelqu'un pour travailler ici ?

-Si, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Oui, répondis-je enthousiaste.

-Ben écoute, donne-moi tes coordonnées, je les donnerais au patron mais normalement ça devrait être bon. En fait je m'appelle Alice.

-Et moi c'est Bella !

J'écrivis sur une serviette mon numéro de téléphone et mon nom et le lui t'entendit. Elle me sourit et retourna voir les autres clients qui attendaient. J'avais peux être trouvé un job.

-Et ben, c'est une bonne soirée pour toi. Tu me revois et tu trouves un job !

Je rigolai avec lui. Pour une fois, la journée de mon anniversaire n'avait pas été si horrible que ça. On passa la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Emmett avait vingt quatre ans, il était architecte et avait trouvé un boulot à New York il y a un mois. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils se sont séparés avec ma sœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte et lui avait préféré rompre, c'était la goutte d'eau. Ces derniers temps, je savais qu'ils n'étaient plus heureux tous les deux, mais le temps avait fait qu'ils étaient restés ensemble, par habitude. Aujourd'hui il avait l'air plus épanoui et son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Il me promit de m'appeler pour qu'on puisse boire un coup ensemble, je lui donnai mon numéro de téléphone et nous sortîmes du bar ensemble. A peine sorti, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom.

-Bella ! J'ai parlé avec le patron, il est d'accord pour t'embaucher. Je lui ai dit que tu avais l'air de quelqu'un de sérieux et il m'a fait confiance. Tu commences demain à vingt heures. Je t'expliquerais tout demain. Ca te va ?

-C'est parfait ! Merci Alice.

Elle retourna à son poste, toute souriante. Je pense que nous nous entendrions bien, elle était vraiment gentille. Cette soirée avait vraiment été agréable, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas passé des comme ça. Emmett me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, il m'enlaça et repartit chez lui.

Quand j'arrivais dans l'appartement, il n'y avait personne. Je me doutais que Jessica ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain. J'étais contente de pouvoir passer le reste de ma soirée seule, sans cette folle. Elle n'était pas méchante au fond, mais on était trop différente. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Aucune émission n'attira mon attention, je l'éteignis donc et me dirigea vers ma chambre. 1 h 24. La plus horrible journée de l'année venait de se terminer et j'en fus soulagée.

Même si mon anniversaire avait eu ses bons côtés cette année, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon père et ma déprime ressurgit aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Je me dirigeai vers mon placard et prit une boîte à chaussure qui était tout au fond. Elle contenait tous mes souvenirs avec lui. Il y avait aucune photo de ma mère et de ma sœur à l'intérieur. Je m'installai sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Je savais parfaitement ce que contenait cette boîte, je l'ouvrais presque tous les jours. Je pris alors plusieurs photos de moi et de mon père. J'étais heureuse en ce temps là pensai-je. Au fond, je trouvai un pendentif. Quand je le vis, je me mis à pleurer. Ca aurait du être son cadeau pour mes quinze ans. On l'avait trouvé sur lui, après son accident et ma mère me l'avait donné. Je n'ai jamais porté ce collier. Il était pourtant magnifique. C'était un vieux médaillon ovale en argent. Des fleurs étaient représentées dessus et il s'ouvrait. A l'intérieur, on pouvait placer une photo et il y avait écrit des mots en français : « Plus que ma propre vie ». Il était magnifique. J'allais le reposer dans sa boite quand je me dis que si je l'aimais tant, je devrais le porter. Je le mis autour de mon cou, referma la boîte et la rangea dans le placard.

Je pleurais encore pendant plusieurs heures, allongée sur mon lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Je me relavai donc pour lire un livre et je pris le premier venu, posé sur ma table de chevet. Ce livre avait fait la guerre pensai-je. La couverture était déchiré et jaunâtre. Mais je ne voulais pas en racheter un autre. J'ouvris alors un peu au hasard « les Hauts de Hurlevents ». Je le connaissais par cœur mais j'aimais le relire de temps en temps. Au bout d'une heure, la fatigue vint et j'arrivai enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Je devrais être en forme pour mon premier jour de boulot…


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux que j'ai inventé

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Je me réveillai péniblement. J'avais fait beaucoup de cauchemar et comme toujours, c'était à propos de l'accident de mon père. Je le voyais, mort, dans mes bras. Bien que cette scène n'ait jamais lieu en réalité, je la voyais continuellement en rêve. Avec le temps j'avais compris que si je rêvais de ça, c'était parce que je me sentais responsable de sa mort. Je me levai, je ne voulais pas passer encore une journée complètement déprimée. Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain, enleva mes vêtements et me glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien. Une fois finit, j'enfilai un peignoir et fouilla ma garde robe.

Une fois habillée, j'allais dans la cuisine. La chambre de ma colocataire était encore ouverte, elle avait encore découchée et je savais que quand elle rentrerait j'aurais le droit au détail les plus croustillants de sa nuit, même si je m'en serais bien passé. En ouvrant le frigo, je pris un yaourt que j'englouti sur le canapé. Il était dix heures et demie. J'avais encore du temps avant de commencer le boulot aussi je décidai de sortir un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes. Les couloirs du campus étaient vide, le samedi soir avait dû être mouvementé pour beaucoup de mes camardes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je dirigeai vers un café pas loin. Sur le trajet, j'achetai un journal, il me permettrait de m'occuper pendant quelques heures pensai-je.

Arrivé à destination, je commandais un café. Le serveur m'avait fait un grand sourire, auquel je ne répondis pas. Il avait un air pervers que je n'aimais pas. Il m'apporta ma consommation et retourna à ses occupations, j'en fus heureuse. Il n'y avait rien de bien passionnant dans le journal et au bout heure et demi, je me décidai à rentrer à mon appartement. Là bas je trouverais bien de quoi m'occuper.

Jessica m'attendait, elle était affalée sur le canapé, en nuisette. Elle avait dû passer une longue soirée au vu des cernes sous ses yeux. Je m'installai à côté d'elle.

-Tu aurais dû venir Bella, j'ai passé une super soirée. Et puis je crois que j'ai trouvé un remplaçant à Mike. Il est sympa mais le mec avec qui j'ai passé la nuit était… humm… C'était torride. Et toi ta soirée ?

Elle me lança un regard plein de sous entendu. Je savais qu'Emmett était plutôt mignon mais je ne permettrais jamais de le regarder autrement que comme un grand frère.

-Et bien, elle était plutôt agréable. Emmett est très sympa, c'es l'ex de ma sœur. On a passé une bonne soirée, on s'est remémoré certains trucs. Je pense que je vais le revoir. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est comme un grand frère pour moi.

-Si tu le dis. Mais tu sais c'est dommage. Je veux dire que depuis que tu es là, aucun mec ne t'a fait vraiment d'effet et hier soir quand je t'ai vu tout sourire avec lui, je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne chose que tu rencontres quelqu'un.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'étais pas comme elle à courir après tout et n'importe qui .Je n'étais pas prude, mais je ne voulais pas coucher avec n'importe qui. Elle n'insista pas et on resta ainsi jusqu'au milieu de l'après midi.

Mon téléphone sonna et je reçu un message d'Alice me disant de venir un peu plus tôt pour qu'elle puisse m'expliquer le boulot. J'avais déjà travaillé en tant que serveuse dans un restaurant pendant le lycée, je connaissais déjà les bases. Mais en partant plus tôt j'aurais moins à supporter Jessica qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions sur sa soirée d'hier.

Arrivée là bas, Alice m'accueilli à bras ouverts. Elle me montra tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour le soir, tout en m'indiquant mes horaires. Je devais travailler tous les samedis et un dimanche sur deux. Dans la semaine, on pourrait adapter mes horaires à mes cours. Elle me dit que je ne travaillais que le soir car il y avait peu de monde dans la journée et qu'ils avaient surtout besoin d'une serveuse pour le soir. Tout cela me convenait.

Après toutes ces précisions, on décida de commencer le service. Alice était vraiment une collègue très agréable. Elle était travailleuse et drôle. Avec elle, le travail allait être une vraie partie de plaisir. La seule chose qui me perturbait était de tomber sur des mecs comme ceux qu'Alice avait dû affronter hier.

A vingt heures, les clients commencèrent à venir et rapidement, le bar fut complètement bondé. Pour la plupart, c'était des étudiants de l'université. L'ambiance était plutôt sympa, de la musique folk se faisait entendre en bruit de fond. C'est alors que je le vis. Je me trouvais derrière le bar, mais j'avais une vue directe sur la porte. Je vis un homme aux cheveux cuivrés, assez grand et athlétique. Ses grands yeux verts se baladaient dans la salle, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Sa beauté m'intimida et j'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur lui. Il s'approcha alors du bar. J'essayai de me calmer, et je me penchai vers lui, pour pourvoir l'entendre dans tout ce bruit. Il me gratifia d'un immense sourire et je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Salut tu dois être la nouvelle serveuse. Je cherche Alice.

Merde, ça devait être son petit copain. C'était trop injuste.

-Elle est partie cherché des boissons dans la réserve. Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose ?

-Non, merci, je dois aller travailler.

Il me sourit et étouffa un rire dont j'ignorai la cause. Ma collègue resurgit alors de la réserve, les bras chargés de bouteilles en tout genre. Quand elle le vu, elle se précipita vers lui.

-Edward, tu es en retard, lui dit-elle énervée. Allez, va te préparer.

-Oui sœurette !

Et il se dirigeait vers la réserve. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? En tout cas j'étais ravi de voir que c'était son frère. C'était ridicule, je le savais mais bon, il me plaisait bien. Ces derniers temps, je n'avais rien contre une aventure d'un soir de temps en temps. Je ne voulais pas de relation et je ne les recherchés pas non plus. Je devais déjà m'occuper de moi, je n'avais pas de temps à consacrer à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais quand l'occasion se présenter, je ne disais pas non à une nuit avec un homme qui me plaisait. Edward me plaisait, et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

-C'est ton frère ? Demandai-je à Alice.

-Oui, il est musicien et il bosse ici de temps en temps. J'avais oublié de t'en parler, désolée. Mais il aurait dû commence il y a une demi heure. Lui et la ponctualité, ça fait deux.

Elle était visiblement irritée, mais quand elle repartie à ses occupations, elle souriait. Edward sortit alors de la réserve, une guitare à la main et se mit sur l'estrade au fond du bar. Il commença alors à jouer un air folk, tout à fait dans l'ambiance de la soirée. Sa musique était un peu couverte par les discussions mais je faisais tout mon possible pour entendre la moindre note. C'était vraiment un bon guitariste. Au bout d'une minute, il joignit la voix à la guitare et je fus alors submergé par ce que j'entendais. Sa voix était magnifique. Il avait vraiment un don. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir trouvé ce boulot, il y avait que des avantages…

Il continua ainsi pendant environ deux heures, puis il s'arrêta, la radio prenant la suite. Il alla remettre sa guitare dans la réserve et quand il réapparu, il se trouvait devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, ça t'a plu ?

-Oui, c'était très sympa. Tu as une jolie voix.

-Merci. Mais dis-moi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom…

-Bella, répondis-je simplement. Et toi c'est Edward, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Alors, pas trop dure de supporter ma sœur ? rigolat-il.

-Non, elle est adorable. C'est sympa de travailler ici. Mais si je passe mon temps à te parler, je vais me faire virer, alors à moins que tu veuilles quelque chose, je vais devoir te laisser pour m'occuper des autres clients.

Je lui servis mon plus grand sourire. Est-ce que j'essayais de le draguer ?

-Oui, désolé, je te perturbe dans ton travail. Une bière s'il te plaît.

Je pris un verre, le repli et le lui tendis. Je lui souri et retourna vers d'autres mecs qui avaient besoin de mes services.

Je ne lui reparlai pas de toute la soirée, trop occupée pour pouvoir prendre une pause. A deux heures du matin, on ferma le bar et je fus surprise de voir qu'il était encore là. Une fois le ménage fait, Alice, Edward et moi sortîmes du bar. J'allumai une cigarette.

-Tu habites où, ma belle ? me demanda t-elle.

-Sur le campus, et toi ?

-Oh, moi j'ai un appart pas loin. Je vis avec ma colocataire, Rosalie. Je vous laisse donc là, mon appart est dans l'autre sens, mais Edward, tu peux raccompagner Bella, vous allez dans la même direction.

Et sans que j'aie à dire quelque chose, elle partit.

-Bon, en route ! me dit-il.

Et on partit donc, en silence vers le campus. J'étais contente qu'il me raccompagne car je savais que cette ville la nuit était dangereuse et ça me permettrait de passer encore un eu de temps avec lui.

-Alors dis-moi, qu'est que tu fais à Columbia ?

-J'étudie la littérature. Et toi ?

-Moi, je suis en fac de droit. Et comme tu as pu le voir, je fais des heures dans le bar de ma frangine, rit-il. Ca me fait un peu d'argent et puis j'aime bien jouer alors c'est sympa de pouvoir le faire régulièrement.

Je lui souri. On parla de tout et de rien sur le trajet. Il était vraiment sympa et il m fit rire à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui arrivait rarement.

On arriva devant la porte de mon appart. Je m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'on avait parcouru tout ce chemin.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. C'est vraiment très gentil. Je t'offre un verre ?

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir dit ça. D'habitude, ce n'était pas mon genre d'être aussi entreprenant mais je n'avais pas envie de le quitter comme ça. Il me fit son plus beau sourire, je pense que lui aussi avait de poursuivre un peu la soirée. Il accepta.

Je rentrais donc, lui sur mes talons.

- Installe-toi. Tu veux quoi ?

-Comme toi, me répondit-il.

Je sortis donc deux cannettes de soda du frigo et je lui en tendis une avant de m'installer avec lui sur le canapé.

-C'est sympa chez toi, me lança t-il.

Il était gêné, je le voyais. Je devais alors me rende plus entreprenante.

-Merci, je vis ici avec ma colocataire. Mais elle ne doit pas être là, ce soir. Elle découche souvent. Dis, tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de mon intérieur ?

Je lui lançai un regard subjectif.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir boire un verre chez une fille que je ne connais presque pas tu sais… m'avoua t-il.

-Les habitudes c'est fait pour être changées…

Je me penchai vers lui, et l'embrassa. Il répondit à mon baiser, et très vite il se rapprocha de moi. Ses mains se faisaient pressentes sur mon corps et il commença à les mettre sous mon haut. Je fis alors de même, déboutonnant les boutons de sa chemise.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on serait mieux dans ta chambre, me murmura t-il.

Je lui pris alors la main et on se dirigea vers ma chambre, l'embrassant de plus bel.


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux que j'ai inventé

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Je sentais dans mon dos ses doigts qui se baladaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me trouvais dans ses bras, allongée sur le ventre, nue. Ca faisait quelques minutes que nous étions ainsi et je me sentais bien dans cette position. Il avait été très tendre et passionné à la fois, un savoureux mélange qui m'avait fait passé un merveilleux moment. Je savais que bientôt il devrait s'en aller mais j'en avais pas vraiment envie, je le désirais encore…

-Depuis quand es tu tatouée ? me demanda-t-il, rompant le silence.

-Je sais plus vraiment. Je crois que c'était il y a six mois. C'est un ami qui me l'a fait, même si j'étais mineure. Ma mère était furieuse.

Je rigolais intérieurement. Il y avait six mois, un ami qui bossait dans un salon de tatouage et qui savait que je rêvais de m'en faire un, me proposa de me le faire. En une heure et demie, j'avais ce que je désirais le plus, sur mon épaule gauche. Pendant deux semaines, j'avais réussi à le cacher mais ma mère avait l'habitude de rentrer sans frapper dans ma chambre. Je crois que jamais je ne l'ai entendu crier aussi fort et au fond, j'en étais heureuse. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas porté attention.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une fleur de freesia. Ma fleur préférée... Elle est le symbole de la résistance. J'aime croire qu'elle me donne du courage.

Je souriais. Je savais que ce n'était rien de plus que de l'encre, mais j'aimais l'idée de m'approprier mon corps ainsi.

-Il est très joli.

-Merci.

Je me relevais pour l'embrasser. Je ne l'avais pas seulement remercié pour le compliment, mais également pour le magnifique moment qu'il m'avait fait passer. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie à cet instant, c'était de recommencer mais son baiser me fit comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas plus. Je me retirai.

-Dis-moi, on fait quoi maintenant ? Tu travailles avec ma sœur, on risque de se revoir régulièrement, aussi je me demandais si…

-Je ne veux pas de relation pour le moment, le coupais-je. C'était sympa, et je désire garder un bon souvenir de ce qui s'est passé alors s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas le coup du mec qui désire plus.

Il me regarda, surpris.

-Et bien, si tu ne veux pas plus, je ne vois pas d'objection. Mais si tu le désires, j'aimerais qu'on devienne amis. Comme on va se revoir, autant ne pas être gêné lors de nos prochaines rencontres. Et puis, on pourrait mieux apprendre à se connaitre et pourquoi pas, repasser de bons moments tous les deux…

-Tu acceptes de ne pas aller plus loin avec moi, mais tu veux qu'on soit amis ? Tu es vraiment bizarre comme mec…

-Pourquoi ?

-D'habitude, soit les mecs partent et ne donnent plus de nouvelles, soit ils veulent plus, et ça finit mal. Mais ça ne me gène pas, je veux bien qu'on devienne amis… Et je veux bien ton numéro au cas où…

Je mis pleins de sous entendu dans ma dernière phrase de sorte qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais dire. Il me souri, visiblement heureux de notre accord. Il se leva, et commença à s'habiller. Une fois fini, il se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci pour cette soirée, elle fut très agréable, me murmura t-il.

Il prit un papier sur la table de chevet où il me mit son numéro de téléphone et commença à partir quand je le retins par le bras.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, on pourrait garder ça pour nous…

-Bien sûr ma belle. Dors bien.

Il me servit son magnifique sourire en soin et il partit. Ouah ! Il était vraiment très beau. Cette fac commençait réellement à me plaire. J'allumai une cigarette et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Il fallait que je dorme, il était plus de trois heures du mat et je devais me réveiller dans quatre heures pour aller en cours.

Amis. Ca me convenait bien. J'aurais les avantages, comme le sexe et pas de prise de tête commune à toute relation amoureuse. Pile ce qu'il me fallait.

Je m'endormis assez facilement, épuisée par cette journée. Je fis une nuit sans rêve, ça faisait longtemps. Quand mon réveil sonna, je le maudis. Pas déjà…

Je réussi à me sortir du lit et pris une douche, me prépara et sortit de l'appart direction l'amphithéâtre. Il était déjà rempli. J'avais du mettre plus de temps que prévu pour me préparer. Je m'installai prés d'une fille blonde, très jolie. Quand je m'assis prés d'elle, elle me sourit.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Rosalie.

-Moi c'est Bella. Alors la fac ça te plait ?

-Oui, très. New York est vraiment géniale, c'est génial de pouvoir faire du shopping dans une aussi grande ville. Ça me change, crois moi… rigola t'elle

Je ne partageais pas son engouement pour le shopping. Je détestais ça, mais je fis mine de la comprendre et lui servit un grand sourire.

-Tu viens d'où ? Demandai-je.

-De Port Angeles, dans l'état de Washington. Sans exagérer, je crois que c'est l'endroit le plus pluvieux du monde.

J'étais stupéfaite. Même à New York, j'avais réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui connaissait Forks. Au moins ça nous ferait un point en commun me dis-je.

-Tu me crois si je te dis que je viens de Forks, rigolai-je.

-Non, c'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-elle, ahurie. Ouah, c'est génial. Jamais je n'aurais cru trouver quelques de Forks ici…

Et on parla ainsi, nous remémorant nos souvenirs d'enfance là bas. Elle était vraiment gentille, presque autant qu'elle était belle. On dû s'arrêter cependant quand le prof arriva, mais je crois que nous n'attendions qu'une seule chose, la fin du cours pour pouvoir continuer à parler.

Le prof était vraiment endormant, même si son cours était intéressant, sa voix possédait naturellement un effet soporifique sur ses étudiants. Et donc au bout de deux heures, durant lesquelles je compris l'expression « mourir d'ennui », il nous libéra. Rosalie était dans le même état de léthargie que moi, mais elle réussi cependant à me sourire à la fin du cours. Nous sortîmes donc ensemble de l'amphi.

-Barbant ce prof, tu trouves pas ? me dit elle.

-Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de continuer de dormir dans mon lit, ça m'aurait évité de le faire en amphi.

Nous rigolâmes et presque instinctivement, tout en parlant on se dirigea vers le cyber café. On s'installa et nous continuâmes de discuter encore pendant une heure. A onze heures et demie, elle me dit qu'elle devait retrouver quelqu'un pour manger.

-Bon, ben je te laisse alors. Je ne veux pas déranger.

-Non, viens. Tu vas faire la connaissance de ma colocataire, elle aussi à vécue à Port Angeles.

Je le suivis donc jusqu'à la cafétéria où je vis avec surprise que sa colocataire n'était autre que… ma collègue, Alice !

-Et bien, Bella ! Je vois que tu as fais connaissance de Rose !

-Oui, on a les mêmes cours. Le monde est petit il faut croire.

Je ne savais pas que ces mots étaient bien plus vrais que ce que je croyais en cet instant. Pendant le repas j'appris donc qu'Alice et Edward avaient vécu pendant longtemps à Port Angeles et qu'il y a trois ans, ils sont venus vivre ici, à New York. Leur père avait trouvé un travail dans un hôpital renommé. Alice et Rosalie avaient toujours été très proches, connaissant les mêmes classes depuis la maternelle, aussi la séparation avait été très dur pour toutes les deux. Quand elles apprirent qu'elles étaient acceptées dans la même université, celle où elles avaient toujours voulu être admisses, elles ont décidées de vivre en colocation. Elles ne vivaient pas sur le campus, leurs parents avaient acceptés de leur louer un lieu de vie plus grand que ceux qu'offrait l'université. Et d'ailleurs c'était une bonne chose, d'après les descriptions qu'elles m'avaient fait de leur dressing, leur vêtements avaient une pièce rien que pour eux. Je passai ainsi mon repas en leur compagnie et j'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvée deux nouvelles amies. En sortant de la cantine, Alice se tourna vers moi, l'air pensif.

-En fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça c'était passé hier avec mon frère ?

Quoi ? Il lui avait dit ?

-Comment ça ? dis-je, un peu sur la défensive.

-Ben, il t'a raccompagné chez toi non ? Il a été gentil avec toi au moins ?

Ouf… Visiblement il avait tenu sa langue. Je me détendis.

-Et bien oui, tout c'est bien passé. Il est très sympa.

-Rien de plus ? Moi qui pensais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose vu les regards que vous vous lanciez hier…

Elle était visiblement déçue. Mais même si elle avait raison, je ne voulais pas lui admettre que lui et moi, nous n'avons passé la soirée ensemble et quand plus de ça c'était un super amant.

Il fallait à tout pris que j'enlève de ma tête l'image d'Edward en train de me faire l'amour, je commençais à sentir au fond de moi une envie que seul lui pourrait assouvir et… il n'était pas là. Arrête Bella !

-Euh, non. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu hier, mais crois-moi, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

-Bon, tant pis… Dis, qu'est ce que tu fais cet après midi ? On doit aller faire du shopping…

Bien que j'aie envie de rester avec elles, je sentais que passer une après midi shopping avec Alice serait une vraie torture.

-J'ai des trucs à faire, désolée. Une autre fois, de toute façon je te vois ce soir. Rose, je te vois demain ?

-Non, ce soir, je vais surement passer au bar. J'en ai marre de passer mes soirées toute seule à l'appart quand Alice bosse.

Elles me sourirent et partirent vers le centre ville. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que un jour où l'autre, j'allais devoir faire une sortie shopping avec elles, et j'en avais déjà des frissons.


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux que j'ai inventé

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis un commentaire, comme **Grazie**, tous tes commentaires m'ont fait plaisir. Ca me fait du bien, car j'ai eu un commentaire qui m'a un peu peiné sur mon autre fiction et du coup je me demande parfois si je dois continuer ou si ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je suis toute nouvelle dans ce genre d'exercice, ce n'est que ma deuxième fic et je sais que parfois j'ai beaucoup de mal à obtenir quelque chose de correcte.

Sinon, pour parler un peu de moi, cette fiction me tient énormément à coeur car j'utilise certains moments de ma vie aussi je vous demanderais d'être indulgent ^^. Merci de me lire, et surtout n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis, je les accepte volontier.

Bonne Lecture, bisous ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Je me dirigeai vers mon appart, priant intérieurement pour que Jess ne soit pas là. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je tombai sur elle en sous vêtements, allongée sur un garçon tout aussi peu vêtu. Il ne fallait pas être imaginatif pour savoir ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Ils étaient tous les deux très gênés, et ils gloussaient en vue de la situation. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit ma colocataire ?

-Euh… Désolée… Bégayai-je.

-Je pensais que tu avais cour, dit Jessica tout en me souriant.

-Non… Je vous laisse, mais s'il te plaît Jess, tu as une chambre…

Elle pouffa et elle prit le garçon par la main, et l'amena dans sa chambre. Je ne voulais pas en plus entendre leur ébat, aussi je préférai quitter les lieux. Je me trouvais donc expulser de ma chambre, ne sachant pas où aller. Il allait falloir que je m'occupe et mes deux seules amies que j'avais à la fac étaient déjà occupées. Je décidai alors de téléphoner à Jasper, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la rentrée et il me manquait. Bien sûr, il ne me manquait pas en tant que petit ami, mais en tant qu'ami. Je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui, en tout cas, plus d'amour. Je pris alors mon téléphone et sélectionna son nom dans la liste de mes contacts. Au bout de quelques tonalités, il décrocha.

-Bella, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ca va. Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Je me demandais ce que tu faisais maintenant…

-Tu es où ?

On n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de mots pour se comprendre avec Jasper, je lui indique alors où je me trouvais et on décida de se donner rendez vous prés de la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivé, je vis qu'il était déjà là. Je le pris dans mes bras, tellement heureuse de le revoir.

-Alors, raconte-moi tout…

Je souris. Il savait toujours quand il y avait quelque chose qui me tourmentait.

-Et bien, je me retrouve sans domicile. Ma nouvelle colocataire est une vraie nymphomane. Elle est en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans l'appart, et je l'ai trouvé dans une position douteuse avec un mec sur le canapé… Oh mon dieu, faites que j'oublie cette image.

On rigola de bon cœur.

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

-Non, dit il précipitamment. Mais certains de mes potes… Il pouffa de rire.

-Jessica Stanley.

-Ah oui, ben elle est déjà connue chez les mecs pour ça… Sale réputation d'ailleurs au bout d'une semaine. Et sinon, quoi de nouveau ? Ta mère…

-Elle m'a appelée l'autre jour…

Ma joie s'évanouie en un instant. Je savais que ça me ferait du bien de lui en parler, il ne porterait pas de jugement.

-Elle m'a encore fait des reproches, comme d'habitude. Elle m'a dit que j'étais qu'une ingrate, qui ne s'occupait pas de sa sœur… Comme d'habitude quoi. Au fait, Emmett est à New York.

-Quoi ? s'exclama t-il. Et Danielle ?

-Ils ne sont plus ensemble, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Mais il a l'air d'aller bien. Ca serait bien qu'on se revoit tous les trois…

Jasper et Emmett s'étaient toujours très bien entendu, mais les tensions entre ma sœur et moi avait fait que ils ne se voyaient que très rarement.

-Bien sûr, ça serait vraiment sympa. Tu l'as revu quand ?

-Samedi, dans le bar où je bosse – il me regarda surpris. Oui j'ai trouvé un job dans le bar à côté de la fac. J'ai d'ailleurs une collègue super sympa, Alice. Il faudra que tu viennes un soir.

-Bien sûr. Tu travailles le samedi ?

-Oui, tous les samedis, pourquoi ?

-Ben, avec des potes on voulait y passer, ça serait une occasion de se revoir au moins.

-Bien sûr, et toi alors ?

-Rien de neuf, la fac de science c'est plus dur que je le croyais mais je m'accroche.

On continua de parler encore pendant quelques minutes et puis on se sépara. Il devait bosser, et moi j'espérais que ma colocataire avait terminé ce qu'elle faisait. En arrivant, j'eus la surprise de voir qu'elle était partie. Je pourrais me reposer un peu…

Je me réveillai au bout d'une heure, un peu moins fatiguée. Je devais me préparer pour aller bosser. J'enfilais un jean et un tee-shirt noir, m'attacha les cheveux et sortit de l'appart.

Alice était déjà là, amenant des boissons de la réserve. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce soir, je l'espérais du moins car je ne rêvais que de dormir.

-Alors ton après-midi shopping ? lui demandais-je.

-Tu aurais dû venir Bella, on s'est vraiment beaucoup amusé. D'ailleurs je tiens absolument que tu viennes avec nous samedi après-midi. Et ne m'invente pas une excuse bidon, tu n'as pas le choix…

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et pour me convaincre encore plus, elle me servit un regard suppliant qui me fit craquer. Cette fille était incroyable !

-Oui, mais tu sais Alice, le shopping et moi ça fait deux… avouai-je.

-Oui, ça je l'ai compris en vue de tes vêtements. Ne te vexe pas, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui se fait de mieux. Aussi, Rose et moi on a décidé de te relooker.

Je lui souris. Je ne prenais pas mal ce qu'elle venait de me dire car je le savais très bien. Je n'avais jamais réellement fait attention à mon apparence physique. Je me coiffais et m'habillais correctement mais je savais que ça ne me mettait pas en valeur, je n'avais jamais été très doué pour ça. Mais apparemment, Alice n'allait pas se contenter d'une apparence correcte.

Nous décidâmes de se retrouver donc samedi à mon appartement. Je lui donnai mon adresse. Elles ne devraient pas avoir de soucis pour le trouver. On commença donc le service, Alice étant ravie de pouvoir passer samedi après midi avec moi.

La soirée commençait doucement, Rose nous avait rejoins et nous arrivions même à avoir une discussion sans être tout le temps interrompus par une commande.

Je repensais à ce que m'avait Alice, c'est vrai que à côté de Alice et de Rose, j'étais réellement ordinaire. Elles étaient vraiment très belles, et leurs tenues leur donnaient un air plus mature, alors que nous avions le même âge. Il allait peux être falloir que je change ma garde de robe en fin de compte. J'étais à la fac maintenant, et je ne voulais pas ressembler à une lycéenne toute ma vie.

Vers vingt deux heures, je vis un groupe d'hommes rentré dans le bar. Quelle fut ma surprise de voir que dans ce groupe, il y avait Emmett.

-Salut Em. Alors tu ne peux plus te passer de moi je vois ? lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Et non, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, comme tu vois. Je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir…

-Mouais, si tu le dis.

J'avais fait mine que sa venue ne me faisait pas plus plaisir que ça, pour l'embêter. Et comme toujours, il prit cela au pied de la lettre et commençait à bouder. Il était plus vieux que moi, mais parfois, il ressemblait vraiment à un gamin.

-Mais je rigole, tu as perdu le sens de l'humour ? Lançai-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es un petit monstre Bella. On est venu parce qu'on a quelque chose à fêter. On a réussi à obtenir un gros contrat et c'est moi qui vais diriger le projet avec l'aide de Jacob et de Tyler. D'ailleurs, Jacob, Tyler, je vous présente Bella Swan ma sœur de cœur.

Je fus réellement touchée qu'il m'appelait ainsi devant ses collègues. Je lui servis mon plus grand sourire et je servis le même à ses collègues. Jacob était grand, costaud et avait la peau mate. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et il abordait un costume noir. Il paraissait réellement gentil. Tyler lui était aussi grand, mais plus fin. La peau noire et les cheveux très courts. Emmett continua les présentations pendant que je dévisageais ses collègues.

-Bella je te présente Jacob Black et Tyler Crowley.

-Salut, leur dis-je.

Ils me saluèrent également. C'est à ce moment là que Rose réapparu, elle était partit aux toilettes et quand elle réapparu je vis les yeux d'Emmett se dirigeaient vers elle. Il la dévorait du regard. Quand elle vit son regard se partait sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourtant elle devait être habituée à ce genre de regard… Cela me surprit un peu, puis je me dis que des présentations s'imposaient, car vu leur attitude, ni l'un ni l'autre n'oseraient parler en premier.

-Ah, Rose te voilà. Je te présente un ami.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il d'une voix suave - je rêve où il la drague ?- Emmett Mac Carthy.

-Moi c'est Rosalie King.

Ils ne se dirent pas plus, et ça n'avait pas d'importance en cet instant car leur regard disait plus que ce qu'aurait pu faire de simple mot.

-Et moi tu ne me présentes pas ? Lança une voix derrière moi.

-Emmett, tu connais déjà ma collègue Alice…

Merde, je ne connaissais même pas son nom de famille.

-… Cullen, finit elle.

-Oui, dis-je gênée. Bon alors qu'est ce que vous voulez boire ?

Emmett était tellement absorbée par Rose qu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis constatant que c'était à lui que j'avais parlé, il se tourna brusquement vers moi et me demanda une bouteille de champagne.

-Tu veux boire avec nous ? demanda t-il à Rose. On fête le fait que l'on a réussi à avoir l'accord pour un grand projet.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Je sortis donc quatre coupes et une bouteille. Je mis tout ça devant Emmett, il servit une coupe à Rose et se tourna vers elle, délaissant ses collègues.

-Je crois que vous allez boire sans lui, dis-je à Jacob.

-Oui, je crois aussi. Mais s'il te plaît Bella, tutoie-moi. Alors comme ça, tu es étudiante ?

En voyant mon regard surpris il continua.

-C'est ce grand nigaud qui nous l'a dit. Tu étudies quoi ?

-La littérature, je viens d'arriver à la fac, c'est ma première année.

-D'accord, et comment connais tu Em ?

Il avait décidé de m'assaillir de questions ou quoi ?

-C'est l'ex de ma sœur.

Quand je dis ça, il me regarda bizarrement. Surpris il me demanda ?

-Tu es la sœur de Danielle ?

-Ah, je vois que tu la connais. Oui je sais on se ressemble pas beaucoup, mais vu ta tête je crois savoir que ma sœur n'a pas fait bonne impression. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très différente.

-Oh, ce n'est pas ça… Je connais peu ta sœur… C'est Emmett qui me parlait d'elle… Euh…

-T'inquiète pas je comprends, elle n'est pas très sympa, je le sais. Et sinon, parle-moi de ce projet.

Tyler et lui, me parlèrent alors de ce fameux projet, ils devaient rénover un vieil immeuble des années trente, tout en gardant l'esprit d'origine. Ca allait être un vrai challenge, ils ne devaient pas dégrader la façade et restait en accord avec les plans d'origine. Ils me parlèrent de ça avec un tel enthousiasme que ça faisait plaisir à voir. Je constatai que Jacob me dévisageait pendant toute la conversation.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, il essaya à tout pris de me faire rire, et ça marcha quelques fois. Ses tentatives désespérées me firent rire. Il n'avait rien du mec lourd, au contraire. Il était gentil et avait une bonne humeur communicative. Il voulait à tout pris attirer mon attention. Tyler quand à lui, s'amusait bien en voyant Jacob se battre ainsi. Vers minuit, le bar se vida progressivement et au final il ne resta plus que Rose et Emmett qui étaient toujours en train de parler, Jacob, Tyler, Alice et moi.

Alice s'était joins à nous et l'attitude de Jacob l'a faisait beaucoup rire elle aussi. On décida de forcer un peu la fermeture en les mettant dehors, gentiment. Emmett se leva, embrassa Rose sur la joue et lui dit « A bientôt j'espère ». Il me salua, et sortit accompagner de Tyler. Jacob se leva à son tour et se tournant vers moi me dit :

-A bientôt Bellisima. Cette soirée a vraiment été très agréable.

Et tout en me regardant, sorti rejoindre ses acolytes. Il était vraiment gentil. Je ne retournai alors vers Rose, me pencha vers elle et le regarda pendant un moment, attendant qu'elle sorte de ses rêves. J'avais un immense sourire sur le visage, et elle, elle souriait bêtement dans le vide. Elle remarqua subitement ma présence et me demanda :

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je pensais que toi tu allais me dire ce qu'il y avait…

-Rien, murmura t'elle, rougissant et baissant les yeux.

Je rigolais intérieurement en la voyant ainsi.

-Tu veux son numéro ? lui proposai-je.

J'avais remarqué que ni lui ni elle n'avaient échangé le fameux sésame. Elle se tourna vers moi, je crois que si elle avait voulu, elle aurait sauté partout.

-Oui, mais ça ne pas te déranger ? J'ai entendu que c'était l'ex à ta…

-Rose, la coupai-je, je préfère le savoir avec toi qu'avec elle. Crois-moi, tu es beaucoup mieux pour lui que ne l'a jamais été ma sœur.

A ces mots, elle fit le tour du comptoir et vint m'enlaçait. Une attitude qui ressemblait plus à Alice qu'à Rosalie. Vivre avec elle devait avoir ses conséquences, pensai-je en rigolant.

-Merci, me dit-elle.

J'écrivis sur une serviette le numéro d'Emmett et la lui tendit. Nous sortîmes ensemble du bar, Alice me demanda si je voulais qu'elles me raccompagnent mais je leur affirmai que je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle le fasse.

Je rentrais alors seule, le chemin vers le campus n'était pas loin. Au bout de quelques mètres, j'entendis des pas derrière moi qui me suivaient. Quand je vis que les pas se rapprochaient, je me mis à courir, et l'homme derrière se mit alors à ma poursuite. J'avais peur, je savais que New York n'était pas sûre. Je courais comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, quand mes pieds se prirent dans un trou sur le trottoir. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si maladroite. Je m'écroulais. Les pas étaient tout proches, j'étais terrorisée.


End file.
